


The Avengers Stitch ’n’ Bitch Club

by will_p



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Fuckload of Knitting, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Knitting, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Team as Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Pepper,» esordisce Tony, ignorando il “buongiorno anche a te” dall’altro capo della cornetta, perché i convenevoli sono un’usanza barbara e sopravvalutata. Steve è ancora seduto sul suo divano e sta ancora sferruzzando contento come una Pasqua, l’espressione rilassata e mezzo metro di… qualcosa di lana arancione che si allunga a vista d’occhio e quasi gli sfiora i piedi. «Perché Capitan America sta facendo la maglia nel mio soggiorno?»</i>
</p><p>In questa fanfic: Steve fa la maglia, Natasha è terrificante, Thor parla con i video di YouTube, Barton è un coglione, Tony odia tutti (e Bruce non è di nessun aiuto), e l'autrice è riuscita a scrivere quindici pagine di fic senza neanche l'ombra di una trama. Con la partecipazione telefonica di Pepper Potts e Darcy Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Stitch ’n’ Bitch Club

**Author's Note:**

> \- Per il prompt _fisso_ del [COW-T #3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/55241.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com).
> 
> \- Avevo accennato a Steve che sferruzzava in [Sound and fast asleep](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=947160&i=1), poi hanno compiuto l’errore di farmici ripensare e i maglia!feelings che non sapevo nemmeno di avere sono esplosi in questa fic. I regret nothing (a parte il pomeriggio sprecato per scriverla).
> 
> \- La fic è ambientata un annetto dopo la battaglia di Manhattan e NON TIENE CONTO DEL CANON DI IRON MAN 3, essendo stata scritta un paio di mesi prima dell'uscita del film. Volevo postarla prima, ma real life happened. *sospir*

C’è Capitan America, nel suo soggiorno, con dei ferri da maglia in mano.  
  
… no, sul serio, è una cosa che merita di essere ribadita: Capitan America, nel suo soggiorno, con dei ferri da maglia in mano.  
  
«Pepper,» esordisce Tony, ignorando il “buongiorno anche a te” dall’altro capo della cornetta, perché i convenevoli sono un’usanza barbara e sopravvalutata. Steve è ancora seduto sul suo divano e sta ancora sferruzzando contento come una Pasqua, l’espressione rilassata e mezzo metro di… _qualcosa_ di lana arancione che si allunga a vista d’occhio e quasi gli sfiora i piedi. «Perché Capitan America sta facendo la maglia nel mio soggiorno?»  
  
Per un po’ sente solo un lungo silenzio, e poi infine il sospiro che gli piace chiamare “Tony, adorabile mascalzone che non sei altro”. Pepper insiste di non avere nessun sospiro del genere e che comunque, se i suoi sospiri avessero un nome, andrebbero dal “perché a me” a “il Signore mi sta mettendo alla prova”, ma è solo perché si vergogna ad ammetterlo. Tony sa la verità. In più è il suo capo, può permettersi di ribattezzare i suoi sospiri quando e come gli pare.  
  
«Stai ancora dormendo? Hai preso un caffè?»  
  
«No,» realizza, orripilato. «Mi sono distratto perché _c’è Capitan America nel mio salotto che sta facendo la maglia._ » E gli ha anche _fatto dimenticare il caffè_. Chiaramente è un segno dell’Apocalisse.  
  
«Aspetta, sei andato a dormire, vero? JARVIS ti aveva chiuso fuori dal laboratorio, non puoi aver lavorato fino ad ora.»  
  
«Sono andato a dormire,» borbotta. «E grazie per avermi messo contro la mia stessa AI, davvero, è un piacere vedere che sfrutti i tuoi privilegi per _strapparmi le chiavi del mio regno_.»  
  
«È un protocollo necessario per la sua sicurezza, signore. Superate le settantadue ore di veglia ininterrotta la sua concentrazione tende a perdere colpi.»  
  
«Taci, traditore, non ti ho inventato per darmi torto.»  
  
«Tony,» ripete Pepper, ma Tony ha appena messo le mani su una caraffa di caffè fresco e la ascolta a malapena, ora che c’è l’odore paradisiaco della miscela di chicchi brasiliani, unicorni e arcobaleni a meritare tutta la sua attenzione. «Sei _sicuro_ che non sia un’allucinazione? Non sarebbe la prima volta. E nemmeno la più strana.»  
  
Ah, sì, Fury in tutù.  
  
«Certo,» dice, per quanto venga fuori più come un gemito inarticolato, perché non c’è cosa al mondo come il primo sorso di caffè bollente della giornata. «Certo che sono sicuro, Pepper,» riprova. «È Steve, nel mio salotto, e sta facendo la maglia.»  
  
«Sì, Tony, l’hai già detto.» Ormai non riesce nemmeno più a distinguere il suo tono irritato dal suo tono divertito, è un problema. O forse ha solo bisogno di più caffè.  
  
«Pepper, non capisci, è di là e _ha dei ferri da calza in mano_.»  
  
«Ci sta torturando qualcuno?»  
  
Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Be’, no. Ci sta facendo la maglia.»  
  
«… puoi spiegarmi dov’è il problema, allora?»  
  
«Ci sta _facendo la maglia_!» Ha come la sensazione che siano entrati in un loop. «Pepper, senti, non è normale, lo so che ha novant’anni, ma Capitan America non dovrebbe essere _mia nonna_.»  
  
«Addio, Tony,» sospira di nuovo Pepper, e okay, stavolta c’è più divertimento che irritazione nella sua voce, ne è sicuro, sta scherzando, non potrebbe mai abbandonarlo in un momento di crisi come –  
  
Riattacca.  
  
«Traditori, tutti traditori,» mormora, aggrappandosi alla brocca di caffè, sua unica vera amica in un mondo di persone (e intelligenze artificiali) crudeli e insensibili.  
  
Torna ad affacciarsi in salotto, ma Steve è ancora nello stesso posto, sempre a fare la maglia, confermando di non essere un’allucinazione. Purtroppo. La cosa che sta sferruzzando senza un pensiero al mondo è cresciuta ulteriormente, e un po’ grazie al caffè, un perché stavolta si ferma davvero a guardare e non ha un attacco di panico che lo spinge a fuggire alla prima occhiata, ora che la studia meglio gli sembra di riconoscere la parte davanti di un maglione, o la sciarpa più storta che abbia mai visto.  
  
Batte di nuovo la ritirata in cucina per pensare ad un piano d’azione. Chiaramente non può lasciar correre e tornarsene in laboratorio, nel suo salotto sta succedendo qualcosa di _innaturale_ e deve fare tutto quello che è in suo potere per gettar luce sulla faccenda. E se Steve fosse posseduto? Se fosse un dopplegänger? Se questo fosse il primo segno del crollo psicotico che gli strizzacervelli della SHIELD stanno aspettando con le dita incrociate da quando l’hanno scongelato? No, troppi quesiti aperti, non può fare finta di niente.  
  
Il suo primo pensiero è di mandare Dummy in avanscoperta – così potrebbe tornarsene in laboratorio a lavorare mentre Dummy indaga per lui, un successo su tutti i fronti! – ma tra l’aura da Biancaneve che circonda Steve ogni santo momento e l’indole naturale di quel ferrovecchio, con la fortuna che ha li ritroverebbe impegnati a sferruzzargli insieme un paio di calzini. Dummy è sorprendentemente abile, quando vuole, per essere solo un braccio meccanico. Peccato che di solito voglia solo quando non serve.  
  
Quindi no, niente robot. JARVIS? Oh no, quel traditore è inglese fino all’ultimo bit, ci manca solo che lui e Steve si mettano a fare comunella davanti a una tazza di tè.  
  
Potrebbe aspettare che salga qualcuno e scaricare elegantemente il barile, ecco. Da quando la Stark Tower è diventata l’Avengers Tower ci sono sempre un sacco di _persone_ in giro, persone in ascensore, persone nelle stanze, persone dappertutto, e soprattutto nella cucina dell’attico, che tutti sembrano preferire alle cucine dei rispettivi appartamenti, per motivi che Tony non riesce bene a comprendere. Sarà perché c’è sempre caffè pronto. Comunque, da quando si è ritrovato così tanta gente per casa – e ogni tanto gli capita ancora di emergere dal laboratorio in una delle sue trance ingegneristiche e trovarsi all’improvviso circondato di _persone_ e non sapere bene come reagire, o se sia maleducato o meno girare i tacchi e correre a barricarsi tra i suoi robot – l’attico si è trasformato in una specie di piano in comune, perciò prima o poi qualcuno dovrà spuntare fuori senz’altro. Sì, aspettare Bruce, o Natasha, o anche Thor sembra l’idea migliore.  
  
… peccato che il desiderio di sapere gli stia rodendo il fegato _in questo istante_ , non prima o poi.  
  
_Okay, Stark, niente panico. Vai di là e… ti verrà in mente qualcosa. È solo Steve, che fa la maglia. Cosa vuoi che succeda, che ti accoltelli con un ferro?  
  
… oh Dio, sto per morire._  
  
Beve un quarto di caraffa in un unico sorso, si pulisce la bocca su una manica con decisione e marcia verso il salotto, dove Steve si ostina a non essere un’allucinazione ed è nel mezzo di quello che sembra lo scollo del maglione. «Steve.» Gli si piazza davanti e alza la caraffa, pronto ad un discorso degno di una conferenza stampa… ma non gli viene niente. «Buongiorno,» recupera, riabbassando il caffè.  
  
Steve trasale appena, e Tony non sa come interpretare il fatto che ormai Steve è così abituato alle sue incursioni non richieste nel suo spazio vitale da non avere più nemmeno l’istinto di atterrarlo con un pugno sul naso. Un buon segno, tutto sommato, visto che le prime volte non era stato piacevole per nessuno. Il buon Capitano alza gli occhi dal suo maglione, lo vede, e fa un sorriso da pubblicità del dentifricio, tutto denti perfetti e occhi brillanti che scintillano di luce propria. Tony non capisce come faccia a sorridere così, soprattutto a _lui_ , e per un attimo resta completamente abbagliato, impalato come un idiota.  
  
«Buongiorno, Tony.» Ugh, convenevoli, adesso se li aspetterà ogni volta che parlano? «Scusa, non ti avevo sentito, stavo tenendo il conto delle maglie.»  
  
Lo dice come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, con tanta nonchalance che Tony quasi scrolla le spalle e gli chiede cosa ne pensi del tempo. Ci vuole ben altro per distrarlo, però.  
  
«Ti senti bene?»  
  
Steve si acciglia, ma senza che il suo sorriso perda un watt. «Certamente. Perché?»  
  
«Stai…» Gesticola pietosamente per farsi capire, cercando di mimare lo sferruzzare, senza pensare che con la caraffa in mano sembra che stia dicendo _stai brindando da solo_. Quando Steve, ovviamente, non capisce, si arrende al dover passare a misure più dirette, ossia l’usare parole di senso compiuto. «Cosa stai facendo, Steve?»  
  
Steve sorride ancora, come se si trovasse di fronte ad un bambino particolarmente lento. «La maglia, Tony. So che non è proprio il tuo campo, ma non pensavo non avessi mai visto dei gomitoli di lana.»  
  
«So cosa sono.» Che diamine ha la gente, oggi? Perché pensano tutti che sia stupido? «Intendevo – perché?»  
  
Steve scrolla le spalle. «Mi annoiavo.» Arrossisce appena in zona orecchie prima di aggiungere: «Non succede nulla, ultimamente. È da ingrati sperare che arrivi qualche mostro gigante per ingannare il tempo, vero?»  
  
Steve Rogers si annoia perché nessuno sta cercando di ucciderli tutti e conquistare il mondo – deve ricordarsi di prendercelo in giro, prima o poi, ma non prima di aver chiarito questa faccenda. «E quindi hai deciso di fare la maglia.» Bene, Tony, adesso sii diplomatico. Ricorda quello che dice Pepper: tatto. Ci manca solo che ricominci ad odiarti. «Posso chiamarti nonna?»  
  
Bocca, cervello, cercate di fare la pace ogni tanto, mh? Vorrebbe dire che è colpa della mancanza di caffeina, ma è una cosa che fa costantemente, per cui la scusa non regge.  
  
Il sorriso di Steve si congela, e alza il sopracciglio in un educato _ficcati un calzino in bocca e soffoca_. «Prego?»  
  
«Sì, insomma – la maglia. È da vecchi. Cioè, non da vecchi, proprio da nonne,» le parole gli escono dalla bocca senza che lui possa farci nulla, in un conato inarrestabile di idiozia e scarso istinto di sopravvivenza. «Ti manca solo un gatto lardoso in gambe e la dentiera sul comodino.»  
  
«Pensavo avessi superato la fase delle battute sulla mia età,» dice, educato e glaciale.  
  
Tony riesce a non dire “ma c’è così tanto materiale!”, il che è un bene. Quello che _non_ riesce a non dire è: «Non è colpa mia, stai facendo la maglia!»  
  
«Un sacco di persone fanno la maglia,» sbotta, stringendo le dita attorno ai ferri tanto che Tony teme di vederli piegarsi da un momento all’altro. Non succede, però, perché lo sguardo di Steve s’incupisce improvvisamente, e allenta la presa. «Anche nell’esercito c’era chi faceva la maglia. È un hobby come un altro.»  
  
Tony resta a fissarlo senza sapere cosa dire. «Buon proseguimento,» sputa fuori alla fine, in fretta e furia, prima di fuggire con tutta la dignità che gli resta, sentendosi una persona orribile ma incapace di sostenere lo sguardo da cucciolo abbandonato di Steve per un secondo di più.  
  
Va bene, è chiaro, è _roba da esercito_. Non lo capisce, ma è una cosa che può rispettare, e se Steve si diverte così che Dio lo benedica. Deve solo mettere una pietra sopra all’accaduto e non pensarci più. Non è come se fosse la prima volta che uno di loro due passa sopra ai sentimenti dell’altro con un carro armato, dopotutto, e non sarà nemmeno l’ultima.  
  
(Steve quella sera a cena lo ignora, e la mattina dopo arriva una consegna di un quintale di lana di ogni foggia, consistenza e colore per il signor S. Rogers. Steve la fissa con due occhi grossi come palline da tennis e Tony fa testardamente finta di niente e a fine giornata Steve ha ripreso a parlargli, sebbene soltanto per cercare di fargli capire, in toni velatamente isterici, che è una persona con dei problemi. Tony considera la missione un successo.)  
  
\---  
  
Il problema è che Tony _vorrebbe_ mettere una pietra sopra tutta la storia della maglia, ma il mondo cospira contro i suoi buoni propositi, e nemmeno ad una settimana dall’Incidente Nonna Steve passa davanti al salotto per trovarci Steve e Natasha circondati da gomitoli di lana vaporosa.  
  
Tony ne è terrorizzato e intrigato al contempo.  
  
«Così?» chiede Natasha, facendo… qualcosa con la lana e uno dei ferri.  
  
«Perfetto,» annuisce Steve, senza sorriderle ma quasi, il proprio mucchio di lana momentaneamente appoggiato sulle ginocchia. «Cerca di stringere di meno, però. I punti devono essere lenti, altrimenti la stoffa non sarà morbida.»  
  
Natasha fa cenno di aver capito, assottigliando leggermente gli occhi. Tra i gomitoli che la circondano e la maglietta enorme in cui sembra caduta dentro per sbaglio, dal collo così grande che è scivolato giù fino a lasciarle scoperta mezza spalla, sembra quasi una ragazza normale. È agghiacciante.  
  
Per qualche motivo non riesce a smettere di guardare.  
  
Dev’essere il fascino del mistero. Guardare Black Widow che fa la maglia è un po’ come guardare una tigre che tenta di acciambellarsi in una cesta di vimini davanti al camino, uno spettacolo incomprensibile e altrettanto imperdibile. Non c’entra niente il fatto che Steve sembra contento come un bambino, con le labbra piegate in quello che non è un sorriso ma potrebbe diventarlo in un batter d’occhio, che sembra più felice, più in sé, meno rigido o sul punto di scoppiare e rompersi da un momento all’altro.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto – dieci, dice uno dei suoi innumerevoli orologi, ma Tony era convinto ne fossero passati appena un paio – Natasha scambia di posto i ferri con un gesto elegante e, senza alzare lo sguardo dalle maglie che infila una dietro l’altra con sicurezza, dice: «Potresti preparare la cena, _Tony_ , se non hai niente di meglio da fare.»  
  
Steve fa un salto sul divano, ma mai alto quanto quello di Tony, che si trova inchiodato sotto lo sguardo fin troppo acuto di Natasha. Improvvisamente si rende conto che Steve ha messo degli appuntiti spilloni di ferro in mano ad una spia russa.  
  
Si defila molto rapidamente.  
  
\---  
  
Una settimana dopo c’è anche Barton.  
  
Non saprebbe dire chi dei due può averlo costretto, se Steve con i suoi occhi da cucciolo e la malia dei suoi gomitoli o Natasha con il suo… essere Natasha, sta di fatto che c’è anche Barton insieme a loro, seduto sulla spalliera del divano e non, come tutti gli esseri umani normali, sul divano, e che ormai il suo salotto sembra la sala comune di un ospizio.  
  
«Qualcuno prima o poi dovrà spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo,» dice, cercando di suonare autoritario. Natasha lo ignora e Steve sospira e Barton lo fissa, e Tony odia tutti e tre.  
  
«Katniss,» si siede accanto a Barton, spingendo via i suoi orrendi stivali dai poveri cuscini del suo divano, per poi guardarlo serio in faccia. Cioè, vorrebbe essere serio, ma Barton _non sbatte mai le palpebre_ ed è piuttosto inquietante, soprattutto visto da così vicino, quindi l’effetto è un po’ rovinato. «Dimmi, come ti hanno trascinato nella loro follia?»  
  
Barton scrolla le spalle, tornando a fissare (grazie a Dio) il suo lavoro. «Non avevo niente da fare.»  
  
Barton sta sferruzzando una sciarpa viola, curvo sui suoi ferri con una concentrazione che Tony credeva riservasse solo al piantare frecce nei bulbi oculari della gente e al fare lo stalker di Coulson. Accidentalmente lo dice ad alta voce, e per sbaglio ci scappa anche qualche minuscolo accenno alla sua totalmente inaspettata scelta di colori, e forse anche a qualche altra cosa così poco importante che nemmeno se la ricorda, e senza che nemmeno capisca il perché viene cacciato dal _suo_ salotto, dopodiché Barton scompare nel nulla – _spera_ sia nel nulla, ha sentito voci sulla sua passione per i sistemi di ventilazione e in casa sua non permetterà un simile scempio, anche se il suo impianto è sicuramente migliore e più comodo di quello della SHIELD – e la sera stessa Natasha inizia a lanciargli occhiate tanto affilate che si stupisce di avere ancora le palle al loro posto.  
  
Quando Barton ricompare è senza la sua orrida sciarpa viola ma con l’abbozzo di un cappello di lana rossa e gialla, che gli mostra tutto contento quando lo intercetta di nuovo in salotto, seduto per una volta con il culo sul divano ma con quei dannati stivali appoggiati sul suo tavolino di cristallo. «Ho trovato un nuovo modello,» dice, con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio. È la cosa più inquietante che abbia mai visto. «Si chiama “Idiota di Latta”.» Tony alza elegantemente il medio, ma quando si ritrova il berretto finito in camera, appoggiato sul suo comodino in tutta la sua gloriosa bruttezza e con il pon-pon azzurro più grande che abbia mai visto, sente una strana fitta al petto che non riesce a spiegarsi. Un problema di contatto nei circuiti dell’arc reactor, sicuramente.  
  
\---  
  
«Agente, ho ritrovato i suoi piccoli assassini, si erano persi nel mio salotto e ora stanno sferruzzando insieme alla sua cotta adolescenziale, potrebbe gentilmente venire a riprenderseli?»  
  
«Ommioddio, davvero? Foto o non ci credo.»  
  
«… tu non sei Agente.»  
  
«Wow. Mi avevano detto che eri intelligente, ma non pensavo così _tanto_.»  
  
«Darcy?»  
  
«Al vostro servizio. Il capo è in riunione con il supercapo, ne ha ancora per un paio d’ore. Mezza dozzina, se tirano fuori lo scotch. Oops, non dovevo dirlo. Comunque, dovrei sbatterti il telefono in faccia perché ho l’ordine di ignorare tutti gli scocciatori, ma siccome ti voglio bene farò un’eccezione. Vuoi lasciare un messaggio?»  
  
«… non sei granché come assistente, lo sai?»  
  
«La tua faccia non è un granché,» replica Darcy allegramente, e riattacca.  
  
\---  
  
E quindi il suo piano per coinvolgere Phil nell’indagine non porta da nessuna parte, bloccato ancor prima di entrare nella Fase Uno dalla segretaria più incompetente (o più subdolamente competente, non l’ha ancora capito) che abbia mai messo piede alla SHIELD.  
  
Peccato, perché era veramente un buon piano.  
  
Passa intere giornate a chiedersi _perché_ , perché la maglia, perché loro, perché in casa sua – è un prerequisito per essere arruolati da Fury? C’è un test di dritto e rovescio per entrare nella SHIELD? È un tratto caratteristico degli assassini patentati e dei supersoldati, e se sì, è genetico o acquisito? – prima che JARVIS inizi ad ammorbarlo con messaggi da parte di Pepper, e ci vuole un’altra mezza giornata prima che presti effettivamente attenzione a quello che dicono, dopodiché è un turbinio di meeting e chiamate internazionali e tutte quelle trivialità che credeva di aver scaricato sulle spalle di Pepper una volta per tutte insieme all’incarico di Amministratore Delegato. È una noia mortale, ma nel mezzo di riunioni che riuscirebbero a far addormentare anche Phil ci sono delle idee buone, idee _concrete_ , progetti su cui può effettivamente lavorare, così inizia a buttare giù qualcosa per un disegno e all’improvviso alza gli occhi e sono quattro giorni che è chiuso nel suo laboratorio a lavorare.  
  
Ooops. Come passa il tempo quando ci si diverte.  
  
Quando riemerge dal suo regno la luce del sole non gli brucia davvero gli occhi come ad un vampiro, ma poco ci manca. La sua schiena protesta sentitamente per essere stata costretta a dormire su una delle poltrone del laboratorio, e continua a maledirlo finché non si infila sotto la doccia a lavare via cinque giorni di clausura. È una fortuna che Dummy non abbia un naso, altrimenti avrebbe provato ad ucciderlo con degli arbre magique.  
  
Una volta lindo e profumato torna nella sua stanza per rendersi presentabile, ma commette l’errore di appoggiarsi un secondo al letto per allacciarsi le scarpe e si sveglia indicativamente nove ore dopo, mezzo rimbambito di sonno, con le scarpe ancora slacciate. Non ha la minima idea di che ora o di che _giorno_ sia, ma almeno si sente di nuovo un essere umano.  
  
È, tutto sommato, una bella giornata. Serata. Nottata. Quello che è. Il suo impero non è crollato nottetempo, il progetto è finito, nessuno ha tentato di radere al suolo il New Jersey mentre non guardava, e tutto quello che gli resta da fare è trovare qualcosa da mangiare e rassicurare Pepper di non essere morto schiacciato sotto un tavolo da lavoro.  
  
Sta giusto andando a fare questo – mangiare, non chiamare Pepper, ovviamente – quando passa davanti al salotto dell’attico e si blocca, in mezzo al corridoio, come un personaggio da cartone animato.  
  
Barton e Thor stanno sferruzzando insieme.  
  
E dire che era riuscito a stare _una settimana_ senza pensarci, dannazione.  
  
«No, devi prenderlo da sotto,» sta dicendo Barton, osservando l’operato di Thor da dietro una delle sue spalle massicce. «Ecco, devi – JARVIS, stop.»  
  
«Subito, agente.»  
  
Qualcosa, sulla tv alla parete, si blocca, e Tony si rende conto che i due sono impegnati a seguire _un tutorial su YouTube_. Non era per fare questo che sono nati i suoi maxischermi.  
  
«Vedi, lo prendi da sotto e poi porti sopra.»  
  
«Questo passatempo è più insidioso di quanto credessi,» esclama Thor, dando un paio di occhiate alle mani congelate in pausa nel video prima di cercare di imitarne i movimenti. «La mia nobile madre si diletta da sempre di certe attività, e quando non ero che un ragazzino imberbe ho passato innumerevoli sere accanto al camino ad osservarla curioso. Non avevo mai capito cosa potesse trovare di tanto piacevole in quei gesti ripetitivi, ma ora vi riconosco il gusto della sfida.»  
  
Barton mormora il suo assenso, e insieme tornano ad occuparsi dei propri gomitoli, accompagnati dal quieto sottofondo dei ferri che si scontrano l’uno contro l’altro e dal canticchiare basso e stonato di Thor.  
  
Tony li fissa. E li fissa. E li fissa.  
  
«Possiamo fare qualcosa per te, amico mio?» gli chiede Thor, alzando un sopracciglio mentre si sforza di nascondere un sorriso, e Tony si rende conto di essersi seduto sul tavolino di fronte al divano, ipnotizzato dalla semplice e completa _follia_ del tutto.  
  
«C’entra la magia?» dice, ignorando la domanda. Barton rotea leggermente gli occhi mentre Thor piega la testa, educatamente confuso. «È colpa di un incantesimo? Degli alieni? Perché state facendo tutti la maglia?»  
  
«Perché ristora il corpo e lo spirito!» annuncia Thor, mostrando fiero il suo mucchietto informe di lana intrecciata, come se dovesse spiegare qualcosa. «Il buon Barton ha accettato di insegnarmi, servendosi dei segreti dell’Internet, dove ha trovato una gentile dama che si è offerta di darci lezioni.»  
  
«Certo,» dice. Non ha capito _nulla_ , ma con Thor succede spesso. Si volta a guardare Barton, sperando per una volta di sentirgli pronunciare più di dieci parole di fila.  
  
«È un buon video,» dice Barton, perfettamente serio e perfettamente inutile.  
  
«E c’è anche un piccolo gatto! Sir Jarvis?»  
  
JARVIS fa ripartire il video, dove una tizia sta spiegando come fare una maglia rasata, qualunque cosa sia. Ad un certo punto compare, effettivamente, un gatto, che tenta di mordere tutto quello che trova prima di essere delicatamente cacciato via dall’inquadratura. Con tutto che stanno guardando un tutorial su internet, Tony sente la mancanza di una vasca di pop-corn. È un video stranamente coinvolgente.  
  
«Non poteva insegnarvi Steve?» chiede, un paio di video dopo, quando vedere Thor che tenta di parlare con la tizia sullo schermo smette di essere così divertente e la mancanza di Steve si fa infine notare.  
  
«Il Capitano era impegnato,» dice Thor, che è una risposta normale, normalissima, perfetta, finché Barton non sogghigna.  
  
Tony sente il disastro incombere. Perché, vedete, Barton non ha emozioni – l’hanno traumatizzato da piccolo o è stato riprogrammato per avere sempre le stesse tre espressioni o qualcosa del genere, comunque, il punto è che Barton è l’immagine sul dizionario sotto la parola “inespressivo”; le uniche volte in cui la sua faccia esprime sentimenti sono quelle in cui ci sono di mezzo esplosioni e/o morti violente, e Tony al momento non è interessato a nessuna delle due.  
  
«Ti stava cercando, sai. Sembrava preoccupato,» dice, sempre con quel suo sorrisetto apocalittico, e oooh merda.  
  
Forse avrebbe dovuto avvertire anche lui di non essere morto?  
  
Le risate dei due idioti gli rimbombano nelle orecchie mentre fugge, ma non ha tempo di restare a mandarli al diavolo.  
  
Sicuramente Steve lo starà cercando per chiedergli qualcosa, ragiona Tony, mentre si affaccia in cucina per vedere se c’è. (Non c’è, ma c’è invece un piatto di toast, e Tony va avanti da giorni a barrette energetiche e caffè, quindi…) Barton è una persona malata che si diverte a prenderlo per il culo, per quale motivo Steve dovrebbe essere preoccupato per lui? Insomma, un conto è Pepper, un conto è Capitan America. Magari si è finalmente deciso a farsi aggiustare quel rottame di moto, e lo stava cercando per –  
  
« _Tony!_ »  
  
Dannati supersoldati e il loro stupido superpasso felpato.  
  
«Shì?» borbotta, strozzandosi un po’ su un boccone di toast. Steve gli compare davanti con un bicchiere d’acqua e un’espressione indefinita tra il sollevato e l’incazzato, e lo fissa con lo sguardo con cui ha fatto piangere Hitler.  
  
(Sì, sì, Capitan America non ha mai visto Hitler, bla bla bla – non importa, è sempre divertente.)  
  
«Iniziavamo a pensare che fossi morto,» dice Steve, e la voce del ragazzo d’oro d’America non dovrebbe essere in grado di contenere così tanto sarcasmo. Tony fa una faccia adeguatamente contrita e butta giù un gran sorso d’acqua.  
  
«Ti manda Pepper?» chiede, perché non riesce a darsi altra spiegazione.  
  
Steve lo guarda confuso. «Cosa? No, Tony, eravamo tutti preoccupati!»  
  
Thor e Barton non sembravano proprio sconvolti dall’ansia, ad essere sinceri.  
  
«Be’, sono qui, sono vivo,» si indica utilmente con una fetta di toast. «Ora puoi smetterla di preoccuparti, o ti verranno le rughe.»  
  
Steve si gonfia un po’ come se volesse dirgli qualcosa di Molto Serio – o come se volesse tirargli un pugno, non ha ancora imparato bene a distinguere i due casi – e oh, salve, la sua t-shirt è sempre stata attillata a quel modo? Passano uno, due secondi e non succede niente, e alla fine Cap sembra afflosciarsi un pochino.  
  
«Finisci i tuoi toast, Stark,» dice, e se ne va. Quando ripassa davanti al salotto lo vede insieme a Barton e Thor, che sferruzza un qualcosa di quadrato con concentrazione da maestro zen.  
  
Santoddio, Capitan America è davvero diventato sua nonna.  
  
\---  
  
Capisce che si tratta di un complotto ben articolato per farlo impazzire quando scova Bruce e Natasha, nascosti in uno stanzino della SHIELD, a sferruzzare davanti a una tazza dell’orrido caffè della base.  
  
«Traditore,» sibila, scivolando nella sedia vuota accanto a Bruce e rubandogli la tazza, che si rivela contenere del tè tanto amaro da resuscitare i morti – e da una parte non è l’orrido caffè, che è un bene, ma dall’altra: tè e lavoro a maglia. Sono finiti nella divisione inglese della SHIELD e nessuno gli ha detto niente.  
  
Bruce si aggiusta gli occhiali per coprire un sorrisetto e poi lo guarda innocente. «È molto rilassante, sai, dovresti provare.»  
  
Tony fa un grugnito indignato, e si abbandona contro lo schienale della sedia a bere il suo tè. Bruce sta lavorando a qualcosa di lungo e stretto con delle grosse trecce decorative che non può essere il lavoro di un principiante – traditore da tempo immemore, quindi! – mentre Natasha è passata a dei ferri da maglia più piccoli e corti («Uncinetto, Stark») che in mano a lei sembrano ancora più letali dei ferri normali, ed è nel mezzo di una cosa che potrebbe essere tanto un centrotavola quanto una rete con cui catturare i suoi nemici, accompagnata da un basso mormorio in russo. Tony sospetta che siano imprecazioni – o formule magiche, perché quello che sta uscendo dalle sue mani non sembra rispettare le normali leggi della fisica – finché Natasha non lo guarda, con un luccichio negli occhi che comunica chiaramente che sa cosa sta pensando (strega!) e Tony capisce che sta solo tenendo il conto delle maglie.  
  
È comunque un quadretto destabilizzante.  
  
«Fra quanto inizia la riunione?»  
  
«Mezz’ora, circa.»  
  
«Così tanto? Non dovrebbe essere già cominciata da quattro ore? »  
  
«La riunione è sempre stata programmata per le cinque,» dice Natasha, «ti abbiamo detto che era a mezzogiorno solo per farti arrivare in tempo.»  
  
«Subdoli bastardi.»  
  
« _Spasiba._ »  
  
\---  
  
E quindi l’attico della sua – dell’ _Avengers_ Tower si trasforma in un club del ricamo e del cucito, senza che Tony possa farci nulla o senza proprio che sappia _cosa_ farci. Ormai è diventata una cosa normale, un appuntamento fisso, una frattura nel continuum spazio-temporale che non sa come risolvere e che può solo restare a guardare, impotente, mentre ogni superficie di casa sua si ricopre di gomitoli e scarti di lana e i suoi tappeti vengono irreversibilmente contaminati di pelucchi di qualsiasi colore.  
  
La goccia che fa traboccare il vaso, però, arriva un freddo pomeriggio d’inverno, subito dopo una brutta, brutta missione, una di quelle che durano troppo, che li costringono a stare ore e ore in mezzo alla neve a combattere contro nemici che non sembrano diminuire o sentire la fatica – una di quelle missioni in cui il conto dei morti è un po’ troppo alto per riuscire ad ignorarlo, e l’unica cosa che vuoi fare, alla fine, è chiuderti in camera tua con una bottiglia di whiskey e non uscire per un bel pezzo.  
  
Quello che fanno effettivamente è stiparsi tutti in ascensore, contusi e doloranti, strisciare fino al loro salotto comune e poi abbandonarsi su divani e poltrone in mucchi scomposti di arti e armature, troppo stanchi per fare altro.  
  
«È stata…» dice Steve, appoggiando la testa allo schienale del divano, e si acciglia al soffitto per poi lasciare la frase sospesa nell’aria. Non c’è bisogno che la completi perché lo capiscano.  
  
«Sì,» sospira Bruce, stringendosi nei suoi vestiti prestati con un sorrisetto mesto, e Natasha gli appoggia la testa su una spalla mentre allunga le gambe sopra quelle di Barton, che se le sistema addosso con l’agio e la facilità di anni di pratica.  
  
Thor, sbracato da solo sull’unica poltrona del salotto – perché hanno imparato che tentare di stringersi in un divano con lui è poco più divertente del morire schiacciati sotto una pressa – annuisce gravemente, e poi… tira fuori un gomitolo e due ferri da sotto la poltrona.  
  
Tony lo fissa come se si fosse appena tirato fuori un paffuto coniglio bianco dalle mutande.  
  
«Oh Dio, sì, passami la cesta,» dice Barton, e Thor procede a passargli _una vera cesta_ – di vimini! Una dannata cesta di vimini, nel suo salotto! – stracolma di gomitoli e ferri di varia foggia e grandezza, con appesi pezzi di vestiti mezzi iniziati. Barton ne estrae un qualcosa a righe nere e viola e poi passa la cesta a Natasha, che la passa a Bruce, che la passa al Steve, e a fine giro ognuno di loro sta sferruzzando qualcosa e Tony sta per avere un aneurisma.  
  
«Si può sapere perché diamine state tutti facendo la maglia?!»  
  
Gli altri lo fissano, e si rende conto di aver urlato. Un pochino. Con un tono di voce vagamente isterico. Al diavolo, è legittimo, lo stanno facendo impazzire.  
  
«Nessuno ha provato ad insegnargli, vero?» mormora Bruce (traditore), e Natasha si illumina tutta di malvagità pura, ma quello che lo terrorizza davvero è lo sguardo incerto che Steve gli punta addosso, inchiodandolo al divano con più efficacia di una delle frecce di Barton.  
  
«Vuoi provare?» chiede, piano, e la cosa terribile è che sembra così _speranzoso_ , mentre lo guarda, che i neuroni di Tony vanno un po’ in corto circuito.  
  
_Assolutamente no_ , vorrebbe dire, _dovrete passare sul mio cadavere_. E invece…  
  
«Sì, okay.»  
  
\---  
  
«Non ti senti più… rilassato? In pace col mondo?»  
  
«È una domanda retorica o devo rispondere sul serio?»  
  
Bruce lo fissa con affettuosa esasperazione, poi torna al suo lavoro scuotendo la testa. Tony lo guarda infilare una maglia dopo l’altra, rapido e sicuro, poi fissa i ferri che hanno schiaffato in mano a lui e il filo di lana che si ostina a non piegarsi alla sua volontà, e si chiede cosa ci trovino tutti di tanto divertente.  
  
È orribile. È noioso, ripetitivo, sempre uguale, non è per nulla intellettualmente stimolante ma richiede un livello di concentrazione che Tony non è francamente disposto a dare ad un filo di pelo di pecora, e per di più a stare così piegato sui ferri sta iniziando a fargli male la schiena. (Ma non lo dirà, perché le battute sulla vecchiaia sono divertenti solo quando sono rivolte a Steve.)  
  
In tutta sincerità, non riesce a capire come possano amarlo tutti quanti. Steve, okay, lui viene da un periodo in cui se volevi guardare la televisione dovevi andare con altre cinquanta persone nel bar del quartiere, e quello spiega moltissime cose; riesce a capire anche la passione di Barton, che è abituato a fare cose mortalmente noiose come fissare per ore e ore lo stesso obiettivo attraverso un binocolo o chiudersi per intere giornate a lanciare frecce su frecce ad un povero bersaglio innocente, ma non riesce a spiegarsi gli altri. Forse Natasha sente un’affinità elettiva per tutte le attività che implichino l’uso di oggetti di ferro appuntiti? E Thor, andiamo, è un miracolo che non rompa un ferro dietro l’altro con quelle sue manone. E poi Bruce. Soffre fisicamente al solo pensare a tutte le giornate che Bruce ha passato chino su un mucchietto di lana, ore e ore che avrebbe potuto usare per far lavorare tutta quella sua splendida materia grigia e per scoprire cose _utili_ , così tanto tempo prezioso sprecato per sempre su lavoro monotono, alienante, soporifero e… oh. Ripensandoci, l’ha visto meditare sempre di meno da quando è cominciata tutta questa pagliacciata del dritto e rovescio.  
  
Okay, quindi non è un passatempo così pessimo. Non per tutti, almeno. Ciò non toglie che preferirebbe ficcarsi un ferro in un occhio piuttosto che passare pomeriggi interi in questa maniera.  
  
«Siete persone curiose,» dice, cercando di far passare una maglia da un ferro all’altro. La punta del ferro continua a mancare l’occhiello martoriando il filo, che sembra sul punto di spezzarsi da un momento all’altro, e quando riesce finalmente a far passare la maglia se ne porta accidentalmente dietro un’altra. Oh be’, al diavolo.  
  
«Ti rendi conto di essere l’unico qui che non si sta divertendo, vero?» lo prende in giro Steve, ma sta sorridendo, il bastardo, in quella sua maniera che ti fa capire chiaramente che sta ridendo di te ma che è troppo educato per fartelo sapere, e Tony – Tony ha un debole per i piccoli momenti di stronzaggine di Cap, okay, sono quelli in cui riesce a credere un po’ di più che sia umano, quindi gli fa una smorfia e va avanti con il suo lavoro, anche se fino ad un secondo prima la tentazione di buttare tutto a terra e andarsene era incredibilmente forte.  
  
È a metà ferro, dopotutto, tanto vale ormai finire e fare un quadrato. Sarà pure un lavoro raccapricciante, ma non è un buon motivo per non portarlo fino in fondo.  
  
Si sgranchisce le spalle e si rimette all’opera. Gli mancano giusto una dozzina di ferri e poi avrà finito, dimostrando a tutti che non è incapace di lavorare a maglia (anche se lo è, oh se lo è) ma solo che gli fa schifo, e così non dovrà più toccare un filo di lana in vita sua. Che ci vuole?  
  
\---  
  
Riapre gli occhi, ed è tutto buio.  
  
Sbadiglia e si stropiccia le palpebre, cercando di capire per quanto tempo è finito ko, e quando si alza gli scivola dalle spalle il cappotto di Bruce. Si guarda intorno, stordito, e si accorge che non c’è più nessuno.  
  
Be’, quasi.  
  
«Dormivi come un bambino,» dice Steve, ancora con quel suo sorrisetto strafottente ma non troppo, seduto dall’altro capo del divano con uno dei suoi soliti quadrati di maglia in grembo. Prima che se ne andassero tutti qualcuno deve aver acceso il camino, l’unica luce della stanza fatta eccezione per quella che entra dalle ampie finestre, e pian piano la sua vista si aggiusta alla penombra e riesce a vedere tutto – gli ormai onnipresenti gomitoli sparsi un po’ dappertutto, la pila di tazze che odorano di cioccolata in bilico su un angolo del tavolo, persino il pupazzo di neve storto che assomiglia in maniera raccapricciante a Nick Fury che qualcuno, chissà chi, ha costruito in terrazzo.  
  
L’atmosfera è così casalinga che quasi gli viene da vomitare.  
  
(No, non è vero; è al caldo, e in compagnia, e la faccia di Steve di fronte al camino è un quadro di luce dorata e ombre morbide che si rincorrono sui suoi lineamenti perfetti, e lo sta fissando con uno _sguardo_ , Dio, come se fosse perfettamente felice di essere lì, su quel divano, insieme a lui, e per un attimo Tony sente così tante cose che gli pare di scoppiare – più facile chiamarla nausea.)  
  
«Abbiamo scoperto a cosa serve fare la maglia,» sbadiglia un altro pochino, stiracchiandosi tanto da farsi arrotolare la maglia su lungo i fianchi, e con la coda dell’occhio vede Steve distogliere rapidamente lo sguardo. Stava forse… ? No, è troppo tardi per pensare a cose del genere, dev’esserselo immaginato. «È più efficace che contare le pecore, dico sul serio.»  
  
Steve ridacchia piano, tornando a sferruzzare pigramente. Prendi la maglia, gira intorno il filo, fai scivolare via la maglia, ripeti – Tony s’imbambola a fissargli le mani, ipnotizzato dal ritmo dei suoi movimenti, dalle sue dita forti che accarezzano dolcemente il filo come se avesse paura di spezzarlo, dalla delicatezza con cui sembra assecondare il naturale scorrere della lana tra i ferri, e quasi trasale quando Steve inizia a raccontare.  
  
«Fare la maglia mi ricorda… prima. Non prima dell’incidente – prima del siero.» Sorride, ma un sorriso triste, nostalgico, rivolto più a se stesso che a Tony. «Non c’erano tante cose che potessi fare, da piccolo, quando mi bastava mettere il naso fuori casa per prendere una polmonite, così mia madre mi ha insegnato. Era un modo per ingannare il tempo e intanto rendermi utile, e anche dopo il siero, al fronte, restava un buon modo per passare le nottate insonni. Un passatempo semplice, poco costoso, che potevi portarti sempre dietro.»  
  
Tony lo guarda mentre ridacchia per qualcosa, lo sguardo lontano, ma quando i suoi tremendi occhi azzurri si fissano su di lui, gentili e sinceri, è come un pugno allo stomaco. Trattiene il fiato, d’istinto, e resta solo lo scricchiolare della legna nel camino ad accompagnare la voce di Steve.  
  
«E adesso sono cambiate _così tante cose_ ,» continua, passandosi una mano tra i capelli con una punta di frustrazione, come se volesse fargli capire esattamente _quanto_ è cambiato ma non trovasse le parole giuste. «Ma questo – fare la maglia – è rimasto sempre uguale. È sempre uguale da qualche millennio, in effetti,» sbuffa una risatina, arrossendo appena alla luce tenue del fuoco. «Non c’è niente di complicato, niente di diverso, e riesce ancora a calmarmi come poche cose al mondo. Credo sia così anche per gli altri – è un modo per riprendere fiato, rilassarsi, concentrarsi su qualcosa di semplice e buono.  
  
«Ho soddisfatto la tua curiosità?» chiede poi, scherzoso, ma Tony non riesce a prenderlo in giro, non dopo un momento del genere. Annuisce automaticamente, anni di paternali ignorate che l’hanno abituato a fare di sì con la testa ogni volta che sente qualcosa con l’intonazione da domanda, ma in realtà sta pensando a Steve, al ragazzino troppo magro che ha visto nelle foto seduto ad una finestra mentre fuori nevica, con un gomitolo di lana morbida appoggiato in grembo e lo sguardo malinconico, al soldato giovane e forte steso su una branda con i ferri tra le mani a cercare di far passare più veloci le ore insonni, e all’uomo seduto accanto a lui, che ha passato l’inferno e nonostante tutto è ancora lo stesso di quando una folata di vento troppo forte bastava a buttarlo a terra.  
  
Si chiede, distrattamente, per un secondo, cosa potrebbe succedere se decidesse di abbracciarlo.  
  
Ma il momento passa, Steve sospira e poi fa un enorme sbadiglio, e Tony si ricorda che sono ancora in piedi nel cuore della notte e Steve, con tutta probabilità, non ha chiuso occhio per un momento.  
  
Steve, con tutta probabilità, e rimasto tutto il tempo lì seduto a vegliare sui di lui, mentre lui sbavava sul bracciolo del divano.  
  
E guarda un po’, è tornata quella che decisamente è nausea e non qualcos’altro. Deve aver mangiato qualcosa di strano, negli ultimi giorni.  
  
«Credo sia ora di andare a letto,» dice Steve, massaggiandosi il collo, e gli lancia un’occhiata eloquente. «Non restare in piedi fino all’alba, ti prego.» Infila i ferri nel gomitolo di lana e ripone il tutto nella cesta con estrema cura, attento a non spostare i gomitoli degli altri, e poi si alza, inarcandosi come un gatto per distendere tutti i muscoli intorpiditi in un movimento ancor più ipnotico di quello delle sue mani attorno al filo di lana. Fa per uscire, ma poi, sulla porta, si ferma.  
  
«Buonanotte, Tony,» dice, sorridendo appena al pavimento, e scompare nel buio del corridoio.  
  
Tony resta sveglio a finire il suo quadrato di lana.  
  
\---  
  
A Natale, con sua gran costernazione, tutti sembrano scambiarsi cose fatte a maglia. È la fiera dei buoni sentimenti e della melassa, e Tony deve combattere duramente con la voglia di chiudersi in laboratorio a brindare con i suoi robot e ignorare il resto del mondo.  
  
Natasha regala a Pepper uno scialle di uno splendido blu intenso, dai disegni così intricati che Tony è sicuro che ci sia di mezzo qualche oscura magia, e un cappello a Fury, che siccome ha un debole vergognosamente palese per la sua piccola assassina preferita si trattiene dal mandarla a pulire i cessi in Siberia (si sarebbe sentita fin troppo a casa, comunque) e, dicono fonti informate, finisce persino per mettersi il cappello.  
  
Thor regala un maglione _enorme_ a Jane Foster, che s’illumina come se avesse ricevuto un telescopio nuovo anche se il maglione è così grande che le fa comodamente da vestito, e a Darcy un piccolo peluche a forma di gatto. Tony passa dieci minuti buoni a fissarlo senza capire come _Thor_ , con le sue mani gigantesche e con la sua abitudine di rompere metà delle “fragili invenzioni midgardiane” che ci passano in mezzo, possa aver creato una cosa così deicata, prima che Darcy glielo strappi di mano e se lo stringa al petto lanciando versi di gioia udibili solo da cani e pipistrelli.  
  
Bruce regala delle muffole a tutti quanti (quelle per lui sono nere, lisce, senza ghirigori o pon-pon obbrobriosi, perfette per lavorare in laboratorio e non congelarsi le mani, perché Bruce è la sua persona preferita in tutto l’universo mondo) e Barton non regala niente a nessuno, anche se Tony potrebbe _giurare_ di aver visto Coulson uscire dalla Torre con un ammasso di lana viola saldamente avvolto attorno al collo.  
  
E la sera di Natale Steve si presenta da lui con un voluminoso pacchetto rettangolare, ovviamente incartato a mano e infiocchettato con cura. Chi è che incarta ancora i pacchetti a mano? Ma Steve Rogers, chi altri.  
  
«Oh,» dice, facendo scorrere lo sguardo dal pacchetto alla faccia speranzosa di Steve e viceversa, e cerca di mandare giù il senso di colpa per essersi fatto trovare a mani vuote. Lui nemmeno si ricordava che fossero a dicembre, figuriamoci di fare dei regali di Natale. Nessuno gli aveva detto che si sarebbero scambiati dei regali! A che serve avere un maggiordomo artificiale che ti ricordi le cose, se nessuno ti dice cosa ti devi ricordare? «Uhm. Io non ho niente per te?»  
  
Steve scuote la testa e gli mette il pacchetto tra le mani, spazientito, anche se sta sorridendo. «Prendilo e basta, Stark, non mi aspettavo niente in cambio.» Poi, quando Tony apre bocca per chiedergli se abbia davvero un’opinione così bassa di lui (il fatto che sia esatta è ininfluente), Steve fa un gesto con la mano verso la stanza addobbata, il camino acceso, l’albero di tre metri coperto dal puntale alla base di lucine e festoni, e aggiunge: «Ci hai già dato così tanto.»  
  
Tony risponde abbassando lo sguardo e facendo a pezzi la carta del regalo.  
  
È una coperta. O meglio, non è una semplice coperta, e ora si spiega finalmente cosa stesse sferruzzando Cap per tutto questo tempo e che fine avessero fatto tutti i suoi quadrati di lana: è un gigantesco patchwork, più alto di lui e altrettanto largo, con pezze di ogni colore cucite in cornici concentriche, dal rosso al giallo al verde al blu, alcune con dei disegni, altre senza, e al centro – al centro, il suo unico e triste tentativo a maglia, il quadrato storto che credeva Cap avesse buttato, pieno di buchi e maglie malamente intrecciate.  
  
Ci passa le dita sopra senza dire nulla, accarezzando piano la trama della stoffa.  
  
«Ti piace?» Steve lo sta fissando mentre si morde le labbra, e sta _arrossendo_ , e Tony non capisce davvero come possa esistere un essere umano simile. «Non sapevo cosa regalarti, e ho pensato che magari ti faceva comodo qualcosa di caldo da tenere in laboratorio, per quando ti addormenti alla scrivania. O per terra. Ma se non ti piace non imp–»  
  
«Mi piace,» gracchia, in fretta, ritrovandosi a tradimento con la voce roca, e si stringe stupidamente la coperta al petto come per proteggerla dalle mani di Steve che vogliono portargliela via, anche se Steve non si è mosso di un millimetro e di sicuro non sta cercando di riprendersi il suo regalo. «Sì, ecco. Grazie. È molto… bella.»  
  
Signore e signori, Tony Stark, genio miliardario e leader carismatico dalla battuta sempre pronta e dall’eloquio irresistibile.  
  
Santo cielo, non era così impedito nemmeno a tredici anni.  
  
Ma Steve non sembra farci caso, perché fa un sorriso che farebbe impallidire il sole e rimbalza appena sui calcagni, mettendosi le mani in tasca, e un giorno Tony morirà per un eccesso di adorabilità, è chiaro. «Sono contento che ti piaccia.»  
  
«Be’, sì, io… siamo in ritardo per la cena,» dice, pateticamente, e fugge con la coperta sempre saldamente stretta tra le braccia.  
  
Quella sera, dopo il cenone, dopo i brindisi, dopo una battaglia di cibo tra Thor e Barton scampata per miracolo, si trascinano tutti in salotto a guardare un film, e Tony si addormenta ancora prima di scoprire che titolo avessero scelto per passare la serata. Questa improvvisa narcolessia sta diventando imbarazzante.  
  
Quando si sveglia, il senso di dejà-vu è fortissimo – non c’è nessuno, lo schermo della tv è stato spento e l’unica luce nella stanza è quella dell’albero di Natale illuminato, e prima di andarsene qualcuno gli ha messo addosso la sua nuova coperta, enorme e calda e ridicolmente soffice. Tony ci affonda la faccia, lasciando che la lana gli solletichi la pelle, inspirando qualcosa che gli ricorda il profumo di Steve, e con un piccolo verso contento chiude gli occhi e si riaddormenta.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Questo è quello che succede quando gli scenari casalinghi del [Roomba!verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/18228) (in traduzione [qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1495858&i=1)!) ti mangiano il cervello. (C'è quasi scappato un cameo di Calcifer, il tostapane senziente.)
> 
> \- L'ispirazione per il titolo e il tema della fic vengono da [questa fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/578894), mentre la storia della coperta di patchwork con il centro fatto da qualcun altro viene da [quest'altra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/395859).
> 
> \- L’headcanon di Tony beve il caffè dalla brocca viene da [qua](http://therealfoxxcub.tumblr.com/post/38596199740/copperbadge-shinykari-copperbadge).
> 
> \- Il video che guardano Clint e Thor esiste davvero ed è [questo, con tanto di gatto](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8p1QCbvvMA) (lo so che non si metterebbero a guardare un video in italiano, ma come suol dirsi: I do what I want)
> 
> \- "Spasiba" (o spasibo, google mi dice che uno è la trascrizione e una la pronuncia, e ho preferito andare con quest'ultima) significa "grazie" in russo.
> 
> \- Sì, anch'io faccio (male) la maglia, cosa ve l'ha fatto intuire? :'D


End file.
